Silk Road: Constantinople Character Design - Ken aka 'Eyepatch' (Ryan Beattie - 1701246)
Name: Ken aka ‘Eyepatch’ Age: 59 Build: Slim, well built, 5”10 Appearance: Ken wears large sturdy black boots, black protective trousers, a white undershirt with a black overcoat as well as a hood with a cloak to hide his face and weapons and an eyepatch to cover his scarred eye. Backstory: Ken was born and raised on the West Side of the River in Constantinople. He began to develop his powers at an early age, roughly between the age of 11 and 13. His family and friends, as well as strangers in the district, were not happy with the development of his powers and the presence of a gifted among them, and try to get a hold of a disenchanter for him as they believed that his powers were evil and would bring bad luck upon them and the district. Ken did not believe this and escaped from those who would try and take away his gift. Ken started training himself to learn how to control his abilities and by the age of 19 was a master of his powers. Ken would try to hide his powers though as he knew that if people were aware of his abilities he would be hunted. That was until Ken defeated one of the monsters from the Neo-Labyrinth saving someone in the process. After realising he was capable of defeating the monsters that would escape from the labyrinth Ken began hunting them to increase his abilities further, as well as make some money on the side, selling himself as a monster hunter (a title he invented). After many years of fighting monsters and hiring himself out he is a well-known figure in the district and is known as someone who is capable of fighting the monsters. While he still keeps to himself for fear of being witch hunted, he can be found if you know the right people. Even though he will be hunted for his abilities Ken still cares about the people in his district and wants to help them making his ultimate goal to defeat the minotaur that plagues the Neo-Labyrinth and help bring stability to his district. Gift: Ken was born with the ability to enhance his physical attributes making himself faster and stronger. It takes a great amount of concentration and he can only enhance the muscles to a certain degree, if he tries to push the muscles too far, he runs the risk of destroying the muscles entirely or at the very least causing major permanent damage. He can push muscles past the breaking point by taking strength from other parts of his body and channelling the energy and strength from those muscles into other ones, however this means that he will lose the use of that muscle until the energy is restored and if left too long could severely damage the muscle. He calls this move ‘Overdrive’. He must be very careful when using it as it can cause very serious damage to himself and could destroy him if he is not careful. Involvement: Ken is an NPC that will help guide the player through the Neo-Labyrinth as well as send them on multiple quests. He does this to help the player become stronger so that they can better defeat the monsters that they will encounter in the future as well as to help his business and district. The player will be given a share of the profits from completing the quests, things such as; items, money, experience points, skills etc. Ken will also play a part in the story for the Constantinople area as his goal is to defeat the minotaur, the main threat of the Neo-Labyrinth, to help bring peace to his district allowing him to help his community.